Goddess and Her Hero
by Allykinz-chan
Summary: 'Silence hung in the air, the only thing heard was the soft howling of the wind, and the occasional faint chirp from a bird, for now everyone along with their loftwings were back at the safety of Skyloft.' After the events of SS.


Deep blue skies lay on top of Faron Woods. Loftwings of many a color dotted the sky, and clouds streamed all over it. (1)

The Goddess Reborn, Zelda, and her hero, more preferably childhood friend, Link, close at her side. They both gazed at the sea of sky that lay before them on top of the Goddess Statue. They stood under the bright sun, and the wind blowing their locks of hair around their faces. (2)

Zelda stole a glance at her friend, moreover love. He seemed more content, now that Demise is done for. His chestnut hair moved with the wind, and his cobalt eyes were fixed to the endless sky. (3) Her face tinted slightly, as she couldn't tear her gaze from him. She hasn't seen him in a long time; she was bound to miss him. She was also very thankful to have him here; he saved her soul from Demise, and technically saved the world. Why _wouldn't_ she be thankful? (4)

She shakily put her hands up, and onto the sleeve of Link's forest green tunic. (5) She put some force into it, and tugged him downwards. He was taken by surprise, shown by the confusion on his face. (6) He didn't know what was happening, until he felt something soft press against his left cheek. His surprise was that, Zelda was _kissing_ him on the cheek. The girl he risked everything for, the girl that he loved, was kissing him! (7)

She quickly stopped and let go, her blush deepening. Her gaze fixated to the ground, she felt that as if she had gotten something off her chest. But for Link, it was different. His eyes were wide, and he was blushing furiously, staring at her in disbelief. He never thought she would do something like that, never mind be his friend. (8)

"Zelda…" He said her name softly, he was sure she didn't hear. Her eyes were still fixed to the ground, but he saw… a _smile_? For sure she was smiling, underneath that blush; she was smiling a genuine smile, one of the things he has always loved about her. (9) He stared at her dazedly, wondering what to do. (10)

He slowly lifted his hand towards her face, and rested it on her cheek, caressing it, and the other hand took hold of her shoulder gently. (11) Zelda tilted her head in surprise, her cerulean eyes staring at his cobalt ones, which were staring at the ground in embarrassment. Silence hung in the air, the only thing heard was the soft howling of the wind, and the occasional faint chirp from a bird, for now everyone along with their loftwings were back at the safety of Skyloft. (12) He slowly bent his back, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against her forehead softly. Zelda's eyes slowly closed, feeling his kiss. His lips lingered on her bright, golden bangs for a while, but soon, too soon for the both of them, he took his lips off her bangs. (13)

He kept his face a few centimeters away from hers. Zelda felt tears spring into her eyes, as she blushed yet again, yet she didn't exactly know why. (14) Link's hands fell, but he rested them on her waist, and he surprised her, with a kiss, a kiss to the lips. She slowly melted in, resting her hands on his chest. The kiss lasted for a few more precious moments. (15)

They let go, resting their forehead on the others, smiling. The smiling went from giggling and chuckling, to happy laughter that rang throughout Faron Woods.

"I love you," Link confessed.

"I love you too," Zelda said.

Their laughter resumed, leaving the happy couple to be together. (16)

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Now, this was my first oneshot. Please hold your angry mob, because I know you're going to kill me. I have horrible writing skills. <strong>

**My inspiration came from a short comic- or probably more preferred as doujinshi or doujin strip that was fan art for Skyward Sword. It was Zelink! I was like, "Oh my God, so cute! That is so cute!" I successfully resisted the urge to squeal like a maniac, since it was 10pm at the time. But it was so adorable! **

**Link: ****http (colon) /e-shuushuu**** (dot) net/images/2012-03-06-481718 (dot) jpeg Remove all the spaces, (dot)s, and (colon)s.**

**Also, about the (#), that was for what panel it was, to help. If it was annoying, I'm very sorry. It came after the description/sentence, not before it. There are 17 panels in all, I'm pretty sure about that, but the last panel is in… either Japanese or Chinese (I'm pretty sure Japanese). If you can translate them, I would be ecstatic! And if you know that artist's name or anything like that, I would love to know!**

**I just really hoped you like this. I also hope you like the doujinshi strip, because I. Loved. It. So, goodbye! See ya! Later! Adios! Au revoir! Sayonara! Stuff like that!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Legend of Zelda series or anything like that, not the picture, nothing. Zip, nada. I only own the story. So yeah, please don't sue.**


End file.
